


Auld Lang Syne

by im_pie_la



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, web shows
Genre: Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 'One' Phil leaned closer to Dan and kissed him. He'd meant to keep it chaste, but it turned heated, the fireworks almost over by the time they pulled away, hair tousled and clothes rumpled. </p>
<p>"Do you think this will be the year we tell them?" Phil said, their foreheads touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

The sounds of celebration echoed through Dan and Phil's apartment, flashes of partying people on the screen. 

Phil walked quickly into the living room, holding two glasses of Coke. 

Dan was grinning on the sofa, holding a hand out for his drink before Phil dropped it. Phil sat down heavily next to Dan, grinning as he leaned into his boyfriend. 

"Five!" The TV roared, and they looked towards it at the same time. 

Phil excitedly counted down with the timer on the TV while Dan said it quieter. 

As they reached 'Two' Phil turned his head closer to Dan, a hand worming under the younger boy and pulling him closer. Dan was hasty to take his and Phil's glasses away, knowing what was going to happen. 

At 'One' Phil leaned closer to Dan and kissed him. He'd meant to keep it chaste, but it turned heated, the fireworks almost over by the time they pulled away, hair tousled and clothes rumpled. 

"Do you think this will be the year we tell them?" Phil said, their foreheads touching. 

Dan bit his lip, and Phil was just about to assure him that they didn't have to come out to their fans yet, but Dan replied before he could say anything. 

"Yeah. I think so."

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE


End file.
